


Qu'est-ce que tu portes?

by ThatRainbowAngst



Series: Haikyuu Anecdotes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata accidentally wears Oikawa's jacket, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Translation, basically the only fluff i write, i really don't know what to tag this still, it's just a cute one-shot, jacket swap, just some fluff, short and sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRainbowAngst/pseuds/ThatRainbowAngst
Summary: Hinata est en retard à l'entraînement. Dans la précipitation il semble qu'il ait attrapé le mauvais gilet. L'équipe lui pose des questions. Pour empirer les choses, Oikawa vient le récupérer juste après. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait annoncer à son équipe qu'il sortait avec Oikawa.





	Qu'est-ce que tu portes?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Are You Wearing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148901) by [ThatRainbowAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRainbowAngst/pseuds/ThatRainbowAngst). 



> Cette fanfic a été traduite par [@saallyi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Saallyi)

“Mince! Je vais être en retard!” Vient le cris d'Hinata Shoyo alors qu'il se précipitait autour de la chambre en essayant de se préparer. Il s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude et était en retard pour l'entraînement du matin. Hinata commença à préparer son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Oikawa l'observait depuis sa place dans le lit. “Euh Shoyo… Tu as peut-être envie de mettre un t-shirt.” Hinata baissa les yeux et rougit. Il bougea et alla chercher un t-shirt utilisable pour l'entraînement. Oikawa pouffa simplement et lui tendit un t-shirt.

“Merci!” Il l'attrapa et embrassa rapidement Oikawa sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre, Oikawa le suivant avec assiduité. Il était prêt à sortir de la maison quand son petit ami attira son attention. “Tu devrais prendre un gilet. Il fait froid aujourd'hui.”

Hinata hocha la tête et attrapa rapidement le gilet le plus proche. Il courut vers la porte tout en mettant le gilet. Oikawa le regarda quitter la maison. Il pencha sa tête en réfléchissant. _Attend… Quel gilet est-ce qu'il a pris?_ Il haussa les épaules, pensant que ce n'était pas grave tant que son petit ami ne tombait pas malade.

* * *

 

Hinata était maintenant en train de courir en direction de la salle du club en sachant qu'il était sûrement déjà en retard. Il entra en trombe par la porte en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Hinata se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux en essayant de reprendre son souffle avant de se relever.

C'est à ce moment que tout le monde remarqua le gilet qu'il était en train de porter. “BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE PORTER!?” Nishinoya cria depuis le terrain.

Hinata le regarda confus. “De quoi est-ce que tu parles?”

“Ton gilet idiot!” Kageyama répondit.

Il baissa les yeux sur son gilet, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde réagissait comme ça. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit les couleurs reconnaissables de l'uniforme d'Aoba Jousai. Il poussa un léger cri, mortifié. “J-Je… Euh… Ce n'est pas…” Il s'emmêla les pinceaux.

Suga vint à son secours. “Les gars, laissez-le tranquille. On doit commencer l'entraînement. Vous pouvez lui poser des questions après.” Okay, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Suga n'est absolument pas venu à sa rescousse. L'entraînement allait être vraiment étrange.

* * *

Il n'avait pas tort quand il disait que l'entraînement allait être étrange. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur l'exercice et n'arrêtait pas de se tromper. Mis à part ça, l'entraînement est passé plutôt rapidement.

Au final, Hinata s'est précipité vers les vestiaires pour pouvoir se changer rapidement et partir avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui poser de questions. Il s'habilla incroyablement vite et courut hors de la pièce. Son visage se figea lorsqu'il vit Oikawa l'attendre devant le portail de l'école.

Il marcha rapidement vers lui en espérant partir. Oikawa l'observait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. “Hey Shoyo!” Il se crispa quand Oikawa l'appela par son prénom. C'était un signe trop évident! Et bien, à part du fait qu'il soit venu à l'entraînement en portant le gilet de volleyball de Oikawa.

“Comment était l'entraînement?” Oikawa lui demanda lorsque Hinata se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne répondit pas, attrapant juste son bras et essayant de le tirer loin du portail avant que le reste de l'équipe n'arrive. Oikawa ne bougea cependant pas d'un poil et tira Hinata dans sa direction.

“Hey, est-ce qu'il y a un problème?”

Il secoua la tête. “Non. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison.”

Oikawa n'eut pas l'air convaincu. “QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ!?” Vint l'exclamation de Tanaka tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'approchait. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai regarda dans sa direction. “Je viens chercher Shoyo après son entraînement.”

“Est-ce que tu viens juste de l'appeler par son prénom?” Nishinoya demanda incrédule.

Oikawa les regarda comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Il remarqua ensuite le gilet qu'Hinata portait. “Pfffft.” Il se couvra rapidement la bouche, essayant d'étouffer son rire.

“Quoi!?” Hinata cria indigné.

“Rien. C'est juste… Je viens de remarquer que tu étais en train de porter mon gilet.”

Il y eut des cris provenant du reste de l'équipe de Karasuno. “C'est ton gilet?” Kageyama demanda. Oikawa hocha la tête, ne voyant pas quel était le problème. Kageyama se tourna rapidement vers Hinata. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes son gilet?”

“Euh… Et bien… J'étais pressé ce matin, parce que j'étais en retard et je suppose que j'ai pris le mauvais gilet.”

“Mais pourquoi est-ce que le gilet d'Oikawa était chez toi au départ?” Suga demanda à Hinata, curieux. “Ouais et pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient te chercher?” Nishinoya renchérit.

Oikawa jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver une réponse. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que son équipe ne savait pas que Hinata sortait avec lui. Il ricana pour lui-même.

Hinata se raidit en sentant le bras de quelqu'un autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas de colère d'un autre sentiment mauvais dans ce genre. Juste… De la confusion. Hinata se défendit un peu suite à cette révélation. “Vous deux…? Ensemble?” Tanaka s'exclama en les pointant du doigt. Oikawa hocha simplement de la tête.

Suga souris à lui-même. “Et bien je n'ai rien contre. Et toi Daichi?” Il se tourna vers le capitaine de Karasuno. Daichi haussa simplement les épaules. “Je n'ai rien contre.” Son visage s'assombrit. “Du moins… Tant que tu ne lui fait pas de mal.”

Oikawa eu un sourire sincère. “Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Shoyo. Il est tout pour moi.” Hinata rougit un peu en entendant sa réponse. Il rougit encore plus quand Oikawa embrassa sa joue pour démontrer son affection.

Le visage de Daichi reprit un air normal. “Bien. On se revoit demain à l'entraînement Hinata.” Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête et dirent au-revoir aussi.

Tandis qu'Oikawa et Hinata s'éloignaient, Hinata pensa, _Et bien ça aurait pu être pire._


End file.
